Toda forma de amor
by Little Lady Black
Summary: O amor jamais acaba…
1. Introdução

_Disclaimer: __Harry Potter não me pertence, mas esta fic sim. Boa leitura. :) _

* * *

__"**O amor é paciente, é benigno; o amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, não se ensoberbece, não se conduz inconvenientemente, não procura os seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal; não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade; tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O amor jamais acaba…"** –_** I Coríntios 13:4-8.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Então, a ideia é fazer uma coleção de fics curtas relatando o amor e suas formas. Os nomes dos capítulos dizem respeito aos tipos de amor estudados por antropólogos, que de até onde li deixaram claro que não existe quem ame apenas de tal maneira, mas que certas características se sobrepõe. Logo, usei também de licença poética para adequar os tipos de amor a cada personagem retratado. A intenção aqui não é me aprofundar nessa questão psicológica da coisa, apenas presentear uma amiga muito querida.

Feliz aniversário, Becão.


	2. Eros

**Eros  
Draco & Ginny  
**

******Pode surgir à primeira vista.  
Sente atração imediata, principalmente por causa da aparência da outra pessoa.  
( "Não teme se entregar ao amor, mas também não está ansioso para amar" )**  


ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤEla tinha os cabelos mais lindos que já vira em toda sua vida. Na primeira vez que a viu, sentiu-se impelido a contar cada uma das sardas que salpicavam seu rosto infantil. Os olhos ordinariamente castanhos pareciam variar em tonalidade de acordo com as mudanças de humor de sua dona. Ela estava furiosa com ele, como todos ao redor, pronta para defender o Santo Potter. O que ele tinha de mais, no final das contas? Uma cicatriz? Óculos de aros grossos? E a tendência a bancar o herói, sem duvidas. Ah, Draco não sabia como bancar o herói. Mas também não possuía talento para vilania, encaixava-se melhor no quesito anti-herói. Sempre movido por motivos próprios e nada altruístas. Os olhos dele eram lindos, foi à primeira coisa que ela notou. Na verdade, a única. Sempre fora fascinada pelos olhos verdes e tristes de Harry, mas a íris acinzentadas de Malfoy chamavam sua atenção de uma forma quase mística. Ela queria chegar mais perto deles, poder distinguir os diferentes tons que assumia da borda até as pupilas totalmente negras. Porém Ginevra não pode, assim como Draco não teve a oportunidade de contar-lhe as saradas na ponta do nariz. Pois, naquele dia, aprenderam uma valiosa lição. Malfoys e Weasleys nasceram para se repelir, funcionavam como luz e escuridão. O ódio era mais antigo do que a existência de qualquer um deles, Ginevra agora contava onze primaveras, Draco completara doze invernos inteiros. O exemplo de seus pais era mais do que claro: mantenham distância ou odeiem-se fervorosamente! Luz e trevas não se misturam, sem que haja espaço para penumbras ou meia luz. Porém, mesmo que em seu inconsciente, ambos sabiam já estar destinados a travar uma eterna batalha particular. _Eros; é o tipo de amor que pode ocorrer a primeira vista. Geralmente por interesse em alguma característica física._ O castanho fora atraído pelo cinza e ele não sabia como fugir disso; não queria. Aquele primeiro encontro descrevia as primeiras linhas de um conto destinado ao fracasso e a ruína. Após aquele primeiro e fatídico encontro na livraria os anos foram se passando e suas personalidades tornando-se cada vez mais nítidas. Draco era gelo, Ginny era puro fogo. Ele ostentava o verde, enquanto ela era a representação do vermelho; cores que não foram feitas para se harmonizar. Ela era como o dia; quente, expressiva e exalava vida por onde passava, Ginevra inspirava força, coragem e vivacidade naqueles que os cercavam. Draco era o oposto, lembrava a noite e seus mistérios, por vezes inóspita e causadora de grandes temores. A noite abriga os medos pueris e traz a tona os maiores pesares dos seres humanos. Draco havia tornado-se o símbolo da traição, desconfiança e apatia pelos sentimentos alheios; aos demais inspirava apenas a raiva. Lutavam de lados opostos em uma guerra; ele escolhera o lado daqueles que detinham o poder e o controle da situação, e de fato fora de grande valia para que os comensais e o Lord das Trevas alçassem tal posto. Ele tinha a marca negra tatuada a fogo em seu braço esquerdo e o orgulho argênteo que começava a ruir, juntamente com os pilares do castelo. Por outro lado Ginevra fazia parte da resistência interna, perdera as contas de quantas vezes pode ver a ruiva ser castiga por desrespeitar algum "professor" ou agir antagonicamente ao que alguma das novas diretrizes do castelo lhe impunha. Ela vinha de uma linhagem de combatentes corajosos, ele de uma família que apoiava o homem que julgava ser capaz de estabelecer uma nova ordem ao mundo. De certo que deveriam se odiar, a companhia do outro deveria lhes acusar repulsa e asco. Em algum lugar de suas mentes confusas, ambos tinham ciência de que deveria devotar-se ódio eterno, sentindo asco e repulsa sempre que seus olhos pousassem na figura do outro. Alguns opostos se destroem, em uma batalha entre fogo e gelo alguém sempre tem que cair! Então, por quê? Em confronto com as lições que há tanto lhes fora ensinada, porque tinham de funcionar como polos contrários de um imã? As ofensas trocadas funcionaram como a primeira fagulha incandescente sobre um monte de palha seca, e não demorou nada para que seu mundo e convicções fossem reduzidos a cinzas. A cada toque, beijo ou promessa trocada, uma certeza caia por terra; como peões em um jogo de xadrez. Talvez a prata e o ouro não causassem tanta estranheza assim. Era o que gostavam de pensar quando estavam presos em sua fantasia ideal. Só havia Draco e Ginevra. Nem Weasley ou Malfoy. Não havia comensais e membros da ordem da fênix. Bondade e maldade, certo e errado, pareciam conceitos ínfimos e dissolutos de mais para serem aplicados a eles. O que viviam poderia ser comparado a uma despretensiosa peça de teatro, na qual os atores seguiam a um roteiro pré-determinado pela própria vida - sem saber que atuavam. O único mal é que tal peça não permitiu ensaios, todas as ações, falas, lágrimas, promessas e sorrisos assumiriam um caráter permanente no produto final. Era algo épico e dramático, uma constante batalha individual e conjunta. Individual porque ambos sabiam que não deveriam estar ali, tinham pleno conhecimento de que seus sentimentos representavam uma imperdoável traição á suas famílias e a uma sucessão de acontecimentos mais que remotos a seus nascimentos. Conjunta, pois aquilo assumira o caráter de uma disputa constante sobre quem podia mais. Ela não aceitaria ceder aos ideais dele, que em contrapartida jamais cederia às vontades dela. Como no tango era a partir daquela disputa por poder e razão que surgia a química impossível de se resistir. A melodia vinda de lugar algum os envolvia como uma corda grossa, entrelaçando suas vidas e destinos de modo assustador e maravilhoso. As provocações ferinas com as quais se bombardeavam com frequência tornava aquilo um jogo interessante; quem falava melhor? Qual deles encontrava uma resposta mais rapidamente? _Quem era o mais capaz_? Em meio aquele mar de escuridão e fuligem Draco e Ginny representavam o desafio na vida do outro, de certo modo a rivalidade fazia com que se sentissem vivos e livres de uma maneira sobre humana. Suas promessas de felicidade eterna duraram toda uma guerra. Desejos de casamentos, filhos e um cachorro no quintal que jamais puderam se realizar. Não eram promessas vazias, estas vinham do mais profundo de seus corações, porém havia uma vida real, que chamava por seus sobrenomes insistentemente. Sempre haveria aquela linha quase palpável entre o querer e o poder. Eles queriam viver juntos e felizes para sempre, como num daqueles contos bobos, melosos e infantis. Gostariam de ter nascido em outra época, e sempre apenas um loiro atrevido e uma ruiva respondona, aos quais ninguém faria a menor objeção caso quisessem se unir. Mas eles eram Weasley e Malfoy, uma historia fadada ao fracasso desde suas primeiras centelhas. Fadados a viver uma história com data pré-definida para acabar. O fogo extinto na palha sempre lhes lembraria de que sua história não passara de um conto de amor destinado ao fracasso. Épico, mas sem esperanças.


	3. Storge

**Storge  
Eva & Ethel**

**O amor se desenvolve gradativamente no decorrer de uma relação de amizade.  
Nesse período leva-se em conta interesses e semelhanças em comum.**

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤEva e Ethel viveram aquele tipo de amor que poucas pessoas têm a chance de experimentar. Fora algo natural e sutil, e caso não fossem os tropeços da vida teria sido fácil como respirar. Nenhum deles soube exatamente quando a amizade — existente desde sempre — tornara-se algo mais; mas recordavam-se muito bem de seus primeiros sinais. Eva era dona de um gênio difícil, intenso e admirável. Dificilmente era vista chorando ou reclamando do quanto a vida lhe era injusta ( e era mesmo ). Gostava de fazer-se de forte e independente, mas Ethel sempre fora capaz de ver toda a fragilidade e doçura escondidas por trás daqueles olhos furta-cor que tanto adorava. Ethel sabia de cor cada uma de suas expressões, e havia cinco que eram suas favoritas; A primeira era aquela que Eva fazia antes de gargalhar, o modo como prendia os lábios firmemente na tentativa de abafar o riso que preenchia seu coração de felicidade. Sempre que ela o fazia suas covinhas ficavam em evidencia, deixando as bochechas claras tingidas por um tom levemente rosado. A segunda era quando Eva rolava os olhos em sinal de impaciência, nunca soube esclarecer exatamente o porquê, mas desconfiava ser culpa daquele biquinho que surgia ao final de uma exclamação de desagrado. A terceira expressão de que mais gostava era a de dúvida, quando Eva franzia o cenho e pequenas ruguinhas ficavam visíveis em seu nariz pequeno, os olhos claros ficavam semicerrados e ela lhe lembrava muito um felino manhoso quando o fazia. Ele jamais admitiria para ela, mas amava quando estava brava; seu olhar ganhava uma intensidade sem par, como um lembrete muito nítido de sua personalidade forte que ele tanto admirava. E por fim o sorriso, ele também conhecia e amava cada um deles, aquele que ela dirigia as amigas, o reservado para as irmãs e o especial que apenas Christopher recebia. Mas dentre todos os sorrisos e todas as expressões sua favorita era o sorriso que Eva destinava somente a ele. Não importando quantos anos se passassem e quantos deles eles permaneceram separados, aquele sorriso que começava com um leve repuxar do canto direito de sua boca e depois se espalhava até tornar-se um sorriso aberto. Aquele que ele nunca a vira dirigir para ninguém, era o sorriso que lhe garantia que ela era e sempre seria sua, até o final dos tempos. Eva também conhecia muito bem Ethel, amava o cheiro amadeirado que exalava de suas roupas, bem como aquele toque cítrico que nunca soubera de onde vinha. Gostava do modo como cuidava dela com perícia intuitiva, ninguém lhe ensinou como fazer aquilo, mas nenhuma outra pessoa o faria tão bem em todo o universo. O gryffindor sempre fora extremamente tímido, mas Eva sabia bem o que cada um de seus gestos queria dizer. Ele era educado de mais para ser indelicado com alguém, mesmo que a conversa fosse entediante e a prosa ruim, ele não verbalizava seu desagrado. Mas aquele ligeiro franzir de testa era o suficiente para Eva saber que poderia intrometer-se e arrastá-lo para bem longe da companhia da pessoa sem ser repreendida por isso. Certa vez confessara a Ellie e Arya o quanto gostava de sua expressão de duvida, adorava quando ele erguia apenas uma das sobrancelhas, ostentando um sorriso ladino que lhe dizia claramente não acreditar em nenhuma palavra do que ela dizia. Arrependeu-se amargamente depois, pois nenhuma das duas amigas lhe dera paz pelo prazo de uma semana. Quando Ethel ficava acanhado ou nervoso tinha a mania de bagunçar os cabelos, provocando uma verdadeira reviravolta em seus cachos, o que provocava nela a vontade de bagunçá-los com suas próprias mãos. Porém, de todos os gestos de Ethel o que mais amava era quando lhe abraçava displicentemente, quando ela menos esperava. Gostava de fazer-se de forte e independente, mas quando ele lhe segurava daquela forma podia livrar-se de toda e qualquer armadura ou defesa. Sentia-se segura, especial e protegida. Em meio a todo caos e desordem era como se naquele abraço Ethel lhe dissesse que sempre seria o seu ponto de paz. Os anos que passaram separados só serviram para alimentar aquela força sobre-humana que os atraia, não houve um só dia em que Ethel não se lembrasse do sorriso dela ou no qual ela não sentisse falta do seu abraço. Seus álbuns de fotografia guardavam incontáveis fotos daquela garota que atormentava seus sonhos, enquanto ela esboçava inúmeros desenhos daquele rosto que conhecia tão bem, não raramente sentia vontade de atirá-los ao fogo, mas a lembrança do perfume amadeirado sempre a impedia de destruir tais sinais de recordação. Quando finalmente puderam unir-se novamente descobriu-se qual era o gesto favoritos que realizavam juntos; quando seus lábios se tocavam não existiam mais os problemas e as dificuldades que um dia causaram sua separação. Seu ato favorito era viver um ao lado do outro, diferentes, complexos, com um passado extenso e memórias nem tão felizes a contar. Mas juntos. De uma amizade bonita nascera um amor longo e duradouro; tão fácil quanto respirar.

* * *

N/A: Esclarecimentos; Ethel e Eva são personagens originais criados por mim e pela Rebeca. Em nossa ideia eles teriam frequentado Hogwarts mais ou menos na mesma época em que James Sirius Potter.

Esse capítulo é bem mais leve do que o outro, mas gosto da sutileza que ele traz. :)


End file.
